1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus configured to perform a process on a substrate, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a process such as film formation is performed on a substrate using a vertical semiconductor manufacturing device, by-products are adhered to the vicinity of a furnace port of the vertical semiconductor manufacturing device. By-products adhered to and deposited in the vicinity of the furnace port are removed by gas cleaning. However, it is difficult to remove by-products by gas cleaning, and complete removal of by-products is time-consuming. The by-products deposited in the vicinity of the furnace port ultimately become particles that cause low quality of film formation.
Patent Document 1 discloses exemplary gas cleaning in a vertical semiconductor manufacturing device.